


Doctor With Benefits

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Injured Sam Winchester, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYTHIS IS WINCEST + a female doctor(YOU)!Smut, injured Sam, Fluff, Smut w/plotSam's POV. Reader is the doctor!Sam and Dean at the bunker with YOU, their personal physician. Sam got hurt while hunting. After Sammy heals, Dean has a plan he sets in motion.





	Doctor With Benefits

[Sam's POV]

 

"Don't you die on me Sammy!" Dean's got his flannel shirt wrapped tightly around my chest wound.

"It.. hurts.. De." I grit my teeth against the pain. "I'm... cold." My jaw shivers with the excruciating pain in my chest. Every breath I take hurts. I wheeze as Dean makes the belt tighter on my thigh. "De.. I.. can't.. br.."

Last thing I remember is Dean squeezing my hand and his voice pleading. "Sammy! Sam stay awake!"

I wake up in my own bed at the bunker. Dean is pressed up against my left side sleeping. His head is resting on my chest and he looks so peaceful. I make the mistake of trying to take a deep breath. "Aw! Fuck."

Dean instantly pops up and sees I'm awake and in pain. "Sammy! Oh thank God!" He gets up and runs out the door.

I'm confused. I look and see I'm connected to an I.V. line. I also have a bandage around my thigh and chest. I'm naked under my blanket and have a catheter in my dick. That's just great.

Dean comes back in with Dr. Y/N. I whisper, "Hey you." I like Dr. Y/N a lot. You've been our personal physician and surgeon for years. We call you when we need to keep away from emergency rooms because E.R. docs report gun shot wounds or unexplainable injuries.

You give me a very sweet smile. "How are you feeling sweetie?" You take my blood pressure.

Dean sits on the bed next to my good side. He takes my hand in his. It's nice. I whisper slowly and very quietly, "I'm in pain. Hurts to take good breaths."

You nod, "Just your right side?" You continue your examination with your stethoscope.

"Yeah, mostly." I cringe.

You explain, "The bullet pierced your diaphragm and lodged in your right lower lung causing it to collapse. I had to surgically remove the bullet and reinflate your lung. The pain you're feeling is mostly from your diaphragm being torn. Breathing exercises will help." You show me what exercises to do.

"Do you think you can get to the restroom with assistance?" You look at me and Dean.

I nod. Dean squeezes my hand. "Yeah."

You put on sterile gloves and pull my blanket down. My face goes bright red and I close my eyes. I refuse to watch. I hear Dean chuckle. I elbow him and he shuts up.

"Okay. Take a deep breath. On 3 breathe out. 1 - 2 - 3." She removes the deflated catheter.

My head falls against Dean's shoulder as I try to breathe. Dean puts his arm around me. "Are you okay?"

I whisper, "It was the deep breath. Not the catheter." I'm taking shallow breaths as the muscle spasms in my chest subsides.

I'm covered up and Dean's holding me like he did when I was sick from the demon tablet trials. He keeps soothing back my hair, holding me with his other arm and occasionally pressing his lips to my forehead.

I know you see how my brother is being overly affectionate toward me, but you don't seem to mind. Maybe you've seen him doing this before?

You check the bandage on my thigh and reapply it using fresh adhesive. "You're healing up nicely." You reach into your satchel and fill a syringe with a small dose of morphine. "This is for pain." You inject it into my I.V. line. You then use a fresh needle and fill it with an antibiotic. "This is an antibiotic to prevent infection. Especially from how long the catheter was in." Again, you inject it into my I.V. line. "Do you want a steroid shot to boost your healing and help with breathing?"

Dean answers for me, "Yes. He needs help breathing. He has real trouble while sleeping."

You nod and fill a syringe. "This is temporary. The exercises I showed you will help more." You give me the dose of Prednisone.

You ask about my appetite. "I'm a little hungry."

Dean is about to jump up. You stop him. "Stay with your brother." You look at me and smile, "How does chicken noodle soup and crackers sound?"

I grin. "Sounds good."

"How about some apple juice too?" You ask with a hopeful smile.

"I'd like that. Hot tea also, chamomile, if you don't mind."

Dean holds me tighter. He usually makes me tea when I'm sick.

You have a satisfied smile. "You got it. I'll be back soon." You leave for the kitchen.

Dean looks into my eyes. "Truthfully, how are you?"

"I'm fine as long as you're here." He softly kisses my lips.

"You've been having bad dreams. Someone or something chasing you. You wake up in pain from your breathing and pass back out. I've been so afraid Sammy." Dean buries his head against my neck.

I rub the back of his head. "I'm sorry De. It wasn't my intention to scare you or get myself hurt."

He kisses my neck and sends chills down my spine. "I know Sammy. I just can't... not again."

I nod. "I know. I'm here De. I'll be okay." I don't often use my endearment for him. When I do, he knows it's because one of us is hurting and I need his comfort.

He kisses me again. A slow kiss. He fingers my hair and makes me feel loved. We embrace each other and kiss for a while. Dean soon pulls back and kisses my forehead. "I love you Sammy." He brushes his knuckles over my cheek. His green eyes are all I see.

You clear your throat.

Dean sits up and sees you standing in the doorway with a tray. He gets up and makes room for the bed tray to be folded down over my lap.

You set the tray in place and never mention what you witnessed between Dean and me.

You place your hand on my forehead.

I give you a confused look.

You smirk, "Checking your temp. A red face doesn't always indicate a fever, but you never know." After a couple seconds, "No fever. Just a mild case of embarrassment. It should soon pass." You smile and wink.  
You're enjoying the extra red that fills my cheeks and Dean's. "Enjoy your meal Sam. I'm going to watch a movie and take a nap. I'll check in on you later this evening. If you need me, send Dean."

I nod as you leave the room.

Dean starts spoon feeding me some soup.

I roll my eyes, "I can feed myself."

He lowers the spoon. "I know you can. What if I just want to take care of my little brother."

I'm warmed by his love for me. "I haven't been little in quite some time. Besides, I'm not that hungry."

Dean gives he a stern look. "That's why I'm feeding you." He raises the spoon. "Eat."

"Dean."

"Now."

I open my mouth and take in the spoonful of warm soup. He feeds me the whole bowl of soup and I drink half of the glass of apple juice. I finish the tea last. Dean removes the tray when I'm done.

"Thanks." I'm feeling tired.

Dean settles in next to me. We do some breathing exercises.

He pushes my hair back behind my ear. "How is your chest?"

"I'm sore, but okay. Can I spoon against your back?" I smooth my hand over his chest.

He lifts my chin and kisses me. "I'd like that." He then rolls to his left side with his back to my front. I wrap my arm around him. He holds my hand and I quickly fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

It takes a few days, but I heal quite nicely. I'm not limping and my breathing is normal.

Dean has been right by my side the whole time "mothering" me. However, he's nowhere to be found at the moment.

I have been told I can't drive for 4 more days and I need some fat free milk. I also need some produce. He keeps slacking on buying what I want from the store.

I hear a yell from the bedrooms.

I jog down the hall with my gun in hand.

I'm listening.

I hear someone yell, "Oh yes, Dean!"

I put my gun back behind my belt where I keep it and stand at Dean's door listening.

The door suddenly opens and Dean grabs my shirt pulling me inside.

"What the fuck?!" I'm slammed against the closed door and kissed. Only then do I realize I'm being kissed by you.

You're wearing high heels making you as tall as Dean and I find that incredibly sexy.

Your aggressive kissing and forceful behavior has me hard as you press your naked body against mine.

I grip your ass and slide my left thigh between your legs while we kiss. You open your mouth wide in a gasp as your swollen clit rubs over the course denim on my thigh.

You unbutton my jeans and pull the zipper down. Your hand slides into my boxers and wraps around my cock squeezing it just right. I gasp out breathlessly, "Oh, fuck me."

"If you're a good boy, Sammy, she just might." Dean smirks at us from his bed where he's laid out naked and very aroused.

I bang my head against the door when you get my cock out, get on your knees and start blowing me.

I watch Dean get out of bed and walk up to me. "Sammy has such a pretty dick, doesn't he Y/N?"

My heart starts pounding as Dean says this. I wonder just how much Dean has told her about our twisted little family. Does she know just how far our incest really goes?

Dean reaches behind me and removes my gun. He sets it on the ground. He presses his lips to my ear as he unbuttons my shirt and whispers, "She doesn't care that we're related anymore than we do. She wants us both. I want you both." I bite my bottom lip. "You want us both, right?"

I moan as you lick the underside of my shaft while raking your nails down my now bare chest and abs.

I look into Dean's devious green eyes, "Yes. I want this."

My hand moves from the door knob to the back of your head as you move over my very hard cock with your talented mouth.

My other hand grips Dean by the back of his head and I kiss him.

He pinches my nipples and I arch my back away from the door.

Dean kisses his way down my chest and abs until he's on his knees beside you. He starts sharing in the task of sucking and stroking my very hard cock. Between the two of you, my legs start to shake.

You both stand up and we take turns kissing each other.

You help me out of the rest of my clothing.

Dean jumps onto the bed.

You take my hand and lead me toward the bed. "Sam, I really need you inside me. I'm so wet right now for you."

You stand there fingering your wet pussy as I climb into bed next to Dean. He and I watch as you rub your clit.

Dean licks my neck and touches my body while I'm completely lost watching you pleasure yourself.

"Take her Sammy. She wants you. When she cums, it's my turn to have you." I quickly look at my brother. He touches my face. "I want to make love to you as badly as she does."

You're on my other side and suddenly I realize Dean hasn't been whispering.

You kiss me and your lips are so much softer than Dean's. Your tongue is sweeter and less demanding. You sit up and grin, "I know your whole life story. You and your brother's. I understand the love you share and how it came to be."

You stroke my cock and move over so you're on top of me. "You're love for your brother fascinates me and in all honesty makes me want you both."

You're wet nether lips are pressed against the tip of my dick. It's been difficult, but I've been paying attention to your words. "Why are you so fascinated by my love for Dean?" My lips press against your breast.

Dean starts licking at my nipple and he knows how much it affects me. I gasp.

You run your fingers through my hair and look into my eyes. "A love like yours is rare. Two people that go through hell usually fall apart. You two have become one. You're so connected that while we make love, Dean will know exactly what you're feeling and when. He will know when you're about to climax. He will even help facilitate it."

To prove your point, Dean rolls a condom on me then guides my cock into your wet heat. We both have expressions of ecstasy as you slowly settle down all the way onto my length. He then kisses you and whispers, "Ride Sammy good and hard. He has the stamina and loves it fast and hard."

You lean forward and kiss me. "You like it fast and hard Sam?"

I nip at your bottom lip. "Y/N, give me whatever you got. Just know I'm going to flip you over here soon. No holds barred." I feel your walls tighten when I say this.

You start riding me and it feels great. The noises you make while riding me are so hot.

I feel your walls quiver around my cock and that's when I grab you. I lift you up, while I'm still inside you, and lay you on your back. I place your legs up on my shoulders and lean over you as I start working my hips.

My hair hangs down hiding my face as I work my hips hard and fast. Skin slapping against skin as you grip my arms with your nails digging in. Only noise you can make is, "Yes! Yes!" Between breaths. Your breasts bounce with each thrust. Your body is pushing up toward the headboard. I pause to pull you back.

Out of breath you pull me down for a kiss. I start thrusting again. I sit up and hold your thighs as I feel your walls clamp down. You yell, "Fuck! Fuck yes! I'm cumming!"

I rock you through your orgasm. I'm already starting to sweat.

Dean pushes me back away from you. Your legs fall off my shoulders and you scoot off to the side.

Dean and I are on our knees in front of each other. He removes my condom and holds me in his arms. We kiss like we haven't kissed in a long time. Full of desire and need for each other. I had no idea just how much I needed him until this moment.

I moan. "Dean." My hand in his hair as we kiss. My other hand on his ass trying to grind my cock against his.

He has both of his hands touching my face as we make out. He pushes two of his fingers into my mouth and I suck them getting them covered in my saliva. He moves those fingers to my hole and starts teasing it. Slowly pushing on it.

I gasp and grip Dean tight to my chest as he works my hole. "Oh yes." I'm trembling with anticipation. I kiss his neck as he bites mine. I almost cum. "Fuck Dean!"

He backs away and pushes me face down on the bed. "Give me your ass Sammy."

I lift my ass up. My face down against the bed.

He stands behind me and grips my ass cheeks. "Y/n, have you ever seen a more perfect ass?"

I watch you smirk at Dean. "I have. Yours."

I mumble. "I'd have to agree with her."

Dean swats my ass and I flinch. "No one asked you." He smacks my ass again and I moan. He then starts licking my hole and my legs shake.

"Deeee!" I grip the sheets as he grips my ass and rims me good. He takes the lube from the nightstand and inserts two fingers. I'm gripping the bed sheets and gasping for breath.

"You okay Sammy?" He scissors his fingers and adds a third.

I moan as he hits my prostate. "More!"

"Get on your back Sammy."

Dean puts a condom on while I roll to my back. You kiss me and I like it. It's a great interlude.

Dean quickly grabs my legs and puts them over his shoulders. "It's my turn." He winks at you. You smack Dean's ass. Dean's cock gets harder. "Y/n! You're such a tease."

You straddle my face, facing Dean, so I can lick your pussy. I love how your pussy tastes.

Dean just watches for a moment as you play with your tits while I eat you out. He says, "That is fucking hot!"

Dean lubes my ass up, then slides his cock inside of me slowly while stroking my cock. This is so amazing and unreal.

Dean starts fucking me slow at first then faster. I flick your clit with my tongue and cause you to climax on my face. I lick up your pussy like it's candy.

You get up and move to watch as Dean begins to really get into making love to me.

He leans down and kisses me softly. "Are you ready little brother?"

I place my hand on his jaw and kiss him. His lush pink lips are always something I long to suck on. I take advantage of every opportunity I get. "Make love to me De. I need you."

He thrusts again and again. Each time it feels like he's going just a little bit deeper. Just a little bit harder and faster. It's perfect!

He looks at me with so much love. His pale green eyes are slightly hooded with the ecstasy we feel. He laces his left fingers with my right. "You look amazing Sammy."

Dean is breathing so hard. Sweat is making both of us shine a bit. Dean grunts with each thrust. I moan and grip the sheets with my left hand.

Dean leans in and kisses my cheek. He whispers, "Breathe Sam."

I take a deep breath not realizing I was holding my breath. I smile as I keep taking deep breaths. I reach up and rub Dean's chest as he thrusts faster again.

He is hitting my prostate. "Right there! Don't stop!" I arch my back at how good it feels. Dean keeps up that perfect angle as he continues making love to me.

My eyes meet his as we both know we're about to climax. I squeeze Dean's left hand with my right as I lift up my cock with my left hand from my abs. I stroke it quickly in time with Dean's thrusts. My mouth open with impending bliss.

My eyes squint up, but I force them to stay an Dean's as I climax. "Deeeeee!"

He leans over me and captures my lips for a second then his lips are open against mine as he cums inside me. I'm able to briefly see his expression and it always leaves me breathless and full of the most unimaginable love seeing my brother this vulnerable and yet complete in my arms. He and I make each other complete. Also, we are never more vulnerable than in the moment we give our heart to someone. I know I'm lucky he chose me. Especially being his brother.

He kisses me. So much love. I can't get enough. It's never enough.

He gets up to toss his condom. He also heads for the bathroom.

I look over at you and see tears in your eyes too. "Why are you crying?"

You wave your hand at me and laugh. "Never mind me. Just jealous of what you two have."

I smile. "It's great. We just can't be public. We're well known hunting brothers. No matter where we go, we could be recognized and ruin our good name as hunters. So, we have to hide our love."

Dean returns with a warm washcloth for each of us. I take mine with a heated kiss. You take yours with a seductive kiss as well.

We clean up and Dean makes some decisions for us. "Okay. We are going to go into the kitchen and eat. Then come back here for round two. Then we will sleep."

You look at me. "Sam, how is your breathing? Are any of your prior injuries bothering you?"

I grin. "No. I'm actually good. My ass is sore from my brother, but what else are brothers for. Right?"

Dean laughs a hearty laugh. "This coming from MY pain in the ass little brother."

I smile. "Exactly."

Dean kisses me and my cock tries to come to life. "Bitch."

I smack Dean's ass. "Jerk!" I run for the kitchen with him chasing me.

You laugh at us. "Uh. Guys! Seriously?!"

 


End file.
